No Need for Amnesia
by Pete the Rock
Summary: PrincessCookShipper. Sasami loses her memory when she enters a cave and comes into contact with Ash, bound for the Hoenn Region. That also includes being separated from her immediate family. Please R&R.
1. A Cave of Wonder

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Tenchi Muyo!

Summary: PrincessCookShipper (Ash/Sasami) Sasami enters a secret cave, but when she hits the bottom, she suffers amnesia from serious head trauma. Ash, leaving for the Hoenn Region, decides to help her out with regaining her memory.

* * *

_**No Need for Amnesia**_

_Chapter I: A Cave of Wonder_

* * *

A rooster echoed a morning caw, alarming the countryside. A large house was struck by the light beams of the sun. However, one person inside the house was alert far before the sun poked over the horizon. A young girl was cracking eggs, toasting bread, pulping orange juice…all while having a cute, innocent smile. The sky blue-hair pigtailed kid was wearing a green/white royal outfit under a pink apron. Her pink eyes saw the table, already set for such a meal. Plates, spoons, bowls, glasses, butter…fit for ten people. Was this place really a hotel? She's fixing up a continental breakfast. The gentle whiff of sausages and stew aroused a gray-haired old man with glasses. He wore feudal samurai fatigues with a white top and turquoise bottom. He glanced toward the pre-morning chef, nose scenting the fragrance of toast and maple syrup. If this guy was aged, his nose over the gray mustache was showing no notice. "Bright and early as always, Sasami," the old man happily sighed. Hearing someone else in the kitchen, not to mention her name being called out, Sasami saw the aging relic, smiling like her freckles.

"Oh, good morning Grandpa," she gleefully welcomed. "Another day of training?" That could explain why he seemed so fit despite his age. Grandpa softly chuckled at the soft ponderance.

"No, actually, I've received a call yesterday. There's a horde of realtors wanting to ask for an estimate on the home. Sometimes, arrogance can be impossible to retaliate against." Did this mean that the house was going to be up for sale? "I'd rather die than give up a house that's been in the Misaki family for hundreds of years." Grandpa may be overreacting. Sasami did act as concerned, not willing to lose this place.

"I don't wanna see Tenchi thrown out of here." Grandpa came over, pouring some of the boiling stew into a tiny saucer. Taking a sip, his mind shot on one thing. To the moment, nothing was too important than food.

"Why don't we get breakfast set? I'll worry about the realtors when they arrive." That was a good idea. Smiling, Sasami proceeded onward to completing the meal. The day continued on, nothing special occurring yet. Afternoon rolled by while Sasami was hanging sheets on a hanger. For a young girl, her abilities to do what she desired had nothing to hold her back. A grown woman emerged to join Sasami with a wicker basket full of wet clothes. Her purple hair matched parts of a robe that she wore. However, she didn't seem to be too happy about something.

"Why can't Ryoko do her own laundry?" she grumbled to herself. "She's the laziest woman on Earth!" Her rant broke Sasami's concentration on the clothes, allowing a blanket to drape over her. The purple woman hiccupped when Sasami was covered, and it's not like she needed to be warm. "Sorry about that, Sasami." She helped remove the blanket from Sasami, draping it onto the clothesline.

"It's okay, sis," Sasami eased. "I get your frustration." The sister seemed at ease that someone understood her anger. "Besides, if there's anyone who needs a tongue lashing, it's Mihoshi." The big sister snickered at Sasami's choice of who needed to be scolded at overall.

"Well, not necessarily." Why not?

"Why do you say that, Ayeka?" Surely, there had to be a reason.

"At least Mihoshi tries to do her chores, albeit not the best way to deal with them. The only thing so far has been peeling potatoes like a skill chef, much to anyone's chagrin." In a shy giggle, Sasami got some of the ideas that Ayeka explained. They proceeded back, hanging the sheets. Of course, their peace of laundry was about to be shattered.

"I'm sure Kiyone is keeping her on the straight path," a young man reasoned about concepts of Mihoshi. That wasn't Grandpa. Ayeka and Sasami turned to see a young raven-haired man in a black school outfit. The girls instantly became emphatic with the new male.

"Tenchi, you're home!" Sasami gleefully cheered as she bolted to Tenchi's side, giving him a hug. Tenchi seemed in awe at the welcoming.

"Hey, Sasami! I haven't been gone that long, have I?" It could be that she's hugging you for your safe return. Ayeka came up, less than excited about Tenchi return but with a smile still.

"Welcome home, Lord Tenchi," she politely greeted. "Another hard school day, I presume?" Tenchi lofted a soft chuckle, knowing that she was over exaggerating quite a bit.

"It wasn't too bad, today." He quickly peered around, expecting someone. "Say, has anyone seen Ryoko? I noticed that she wasn't by the staircase when I arrived." Ayeka hiccupped hearing about Ryoko. Was it that he was interested in the lazy female, speculated by Ayeka? She fumed under the suspicion.

"I still can't believe that twisted…fiend would be still on your mind!" Sasami clung onto Tenchi in her fear of the soaring anger fueling Ayeka. Tenchi, on the other hand, believed Ayeka was simply overreacting to what he said.

"That wasn't what I meant, Miss Ayeka!" Suddenly, Sasami pondered why Tenchi opened the point about Ayeka.

"I think Tenchi was asking because she's always the first to greet him when he came home," she figured. "It's pretty much a tradition for him." Hearing that piece of evidence, Ayeka realized she over-blew the issue.

"Oh, I see," she hushed. "So sorry about that." Tenchi and Sasami were willing to forgive her outburst. Suddenly, Sasami turned to the kitchen with a clock posted on the wall, reading 4:20. Was there something that she needed to do?

"Well, if there's one thing that'll get Ryoko's attention, it's food. I'm gonna get dinner started." That sounded like a great idea. Sasami raced into the kitchen, ready to cook. Thinking that it wasn't a big issue, Tenchi and Ayeka dropped the subject and proceeded inside. The night became uneventful as everyone ate, cleaned up, and had gone to bed. Sasami was out like a light. Ayeka looked at her sister, cherishing her life that kept making her happy. The next morning, Tenchi and Sasami walked down to a paved road at the bottom of a tall stairwell. It had seemed that Sasami had escorted Tenchi as he was leaving for school.

"Well, I'll see you when I'm done with classes," he promised. He knelt down, giving Sasami a hug for luck.

"Take care, Tenchi." With that acknowledgment, Tenchi walked off, leaving Sasami to smile and wave. Sasami was about to return to the house back upstairs. Suddenly, her ears heard something, causing her to look down the other side of the road, opposite of Tenchi's path. What was that mysterious sound? She ran to the echoing mystery. That's when she found a cavern. The cavern appeared like a tiny hill with a giant hole carved in. "What's this?" Curiosity befalling her, Sasami entered the cave. The light vanished from her sight…and so did the ground. A scream echoed from out of the cave…but no one would hear it.

Meanwhile, there was a voyage port by the shores of a city. Ferries docked by the port, passengers departing for their stay on the land. Other passengers patiently waited for those docking off to finish, so that they could board the boat. One of those passengers, a young raven-haired child, not much younger than Tenchi, and a yellow mouse with a lightning-shaped tail were psyched to board the ferry. The boy was wearing a blue sweat-t-shirt and jeans along with a red baseball cap. "Check it out, Pikachu," the boy grinned to his mouse on his shoulder. "The ferry to the Hoenn Region!" The Hoenn Region appeared to be on this boy's mind. Why would that be?

("It's just a league that you're trying out, Ash,") Pikachu sighed. ("It's nothing to get too overwhelmed about.") The boy, Ash, shot a snarling peek at his partner. It would seem that Ash had reasons to be pumped for new lands.

"Come on, buddy. New lands, new people to meet, new Pokémon…" Pikachu got the message. Suddenly, its ears picked up a strange sound, forcing it to jerk its head to the trees. Ash saw his friend swivel his head, wondering what Pikachu heard. Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder, racing to the tree lines. The two proceeded into the wooded area when…there was Sasami! She was out cold and on her stomach.

("Oh no!") Ash got to Sasami's side, seeing bumps and bruises on her head and hands. Ash knelt down, seeing if she was okay.

"Kid? Hey, kid!" No response. Worse, blood was trickling from a skin laceration above an ear. "This isn't good. She's hurt." In desperation, Ash hoisted the unconscious girl in his arms, racing away from the scene. Ash knew of one solution to this ordeal: a hospital. What would be Sasami's fate?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Girl of Sammy

_Chapter 2: The Girl of Sammy_

* * *

At a hospital within the city, doctors helped Ash get Sasami onto a gurney so that the doctors and pediatricians could go to work on treating the young blue-haired girl with bad head injuries. After Sasami watched Tenchi depart for school, Sasami found a cave and entered it, only to fall down into a hole, deep within the bowel of the cavern. Ash, psyched up to go to the Hoenn Region with Pikachu, has his trip take a detour as Pikachu sensed and found an unconscious Sasami, bleeding from the head. Hurrying, Ash sprinted to the nearest hospital. Luckily for both Ash and Sasami, one was within walking distance of the ferry port. One doctor painstakingly removed the beads from Sasami's hair, allowing it to lie on the makeshift bed. Hurried to ER, Ash knew that Sasami, though unaware of her name, was in good, trusting hands. Yet, Ash began to regret the decision of helping a mysterious girl over his chance of traveling to Hoenn. "Hopefully, she'll be okay," he prayed. The doctor who took the beads from the patient's hair came up to Ash.

"We won't know the extent of her injuries until we run a CAT scan," he explained. "You did the right thing in bringing her to here instead of Cerulean Hospital, though it would've been wiser to call for a ride. Bringing her from Pewter City on foot may have hampered her chances." The doctor split his words to know what Ash did right and wrong, making Ash feel somewhat satisfied, but hurt about the rest.

"Do you have a primary guess on a diagnosis?" The doctor had a pretty good idea on how bad Sasami was hurt as he gave Ash the beads.

"Well, the amount of head trauma and blood clotting, it may not be a surprise if she has a concussion, and a moderate one, at least." Sasami suffered some heavy head trauma. Ash figured her injuries were pretty bad. "By the way, do you have any information on her? It's protocol." If there was a worse question to ask, that was it.

"No, it's the first time I've seen her. I do wish I knew myself." Since this was their first encounter, no history could be uncovered about any medical issues. The doctor gave up on information and needed to make sure that his co-workers were proceeding as efficiently.

"It's alright. Sorry about your missed ferry ride." With that remark, he scampered back to the ER. Pikachu was saddened by the predicted condition of the girl.

"It'll gonna be alright, Pikachu. She's probably gonna need plenty of rest." Ash and Pikachu peered over to where a row of video telephones were lined up. Not taking a second to think, Ash walked to the phone and dialed a number. A minute had passed since the possible bad news rang out when on the monitor that was turned on, a brunette adult female answered the phone.

"Ketchum residence, Delia speaking," she chirped.

"Hey, Mom, it's me, Ash." Delia was a bit surprised that Ash was calling her. Her mood seemed to be in good spirits.

"Oh, Ash, are you calling on the ferry? Are you and Pikachu doing fine?" Delia, slow down!

"Actually, Mom, there's been a hitch in the opportunity. We're calling from the Viridian City Hospital after helping a young girl who suffered some serious head injuries." Delia frowned that her son had his plans altered.

"Is that so? How's she doing?"

"Early looks say that the injuries were bad, but they're expecting her to fully recover."

"Well, that's good. Listen, if there's anything you need, give me a holler."

"I will, mom. Talk to you later." Both Delia and Ash hung their phones onto the hooks, shutting the phones down. Pikachu began to wonder what Ash's next move was. "Pikachu, you know as well as I do that we can't leave her until she's at 100%. We'll stay here for as long as she needs it. Besides, there won't be another ferry that'll sail to Hoenn for a few weeks." Aside from the missed ride, Ash acted responsible for Sasami's well being. They checked into a room in an adjacent building from the hospital. The next morning came by. Sasami, her head wrapped in bandages, opened her eyes. Rubbing the sand from her eyes, she was oblivious to the new settings. That's when she felt the bandages on her head.

"What's going on?" she curiously groaned. It was proof that she wasn't fully awake. "Why is my head all wrapped up?" That couldn't be a good sign. A nurse came by to see if Sasami was in the midst of recovery, but seeing that Sasami was awake was enough to know that she was getting better.

"Oh, good morning, miss," she greeted with a hint of stun. She began to panic a bit. "I came here to see how the medicine's treating your head wound." Sasami seemed perplexed. A head wound? She had no clue of what happened that gave her the head wound. As the nurse scoped Sasami's vitals, Ash had entered the waiting hall of the hospital with Pikachu in tow…or on shoulder. The doctor who guessed on Sasami's injuries was there to greet him and advise him of the good news.

"Ash, there you are," he waived. "The girl you brought in has awakened. Once my nurse is done checking her vitals, you can go and see her." Ash was glad to hear about the improved status of Sasami.

"Thanks, Doc," he acknowledged. The nurse came out, seemingly troubled. Her head inched close to the doctor's head, wanting to share some disturbing information about Sasami.

"The patient doesn't recall anything," she whispered. "The moderate concussion may have contributed amnesia." The alarms blared in the good doctor's mind. This may not have been the news he was expecting.

"I'll bring Ash in to see if his appearance could jog something," he offered. The nurse wanted to say that even Ash couldn't help her dilemma. Her trust in the doctor overweighed her gut feelings about the issue at hand.

"Very well, sir. I'll make breakfast for her." She walked off, heading toward the kitchen. The doctor had gone ahead and escorted Ash and Pikachu to Sasami's room. When the door opened, Sasami turned to the door, watching the doctor and Ash enter.

"Good morning, miss. How are you feeling?" Not too well according to her frown. Ash read Sasami's face, knowing that there was something wrong with her. The doctor, sensing that she wasn't exactly in the best mood, turned to Ash, willing to introduce her to the one who carried her to the hospital. "Well, I don't know if it's any inconvenience, but I did bring the guy who escorted your injured body from Pewter and he brought his Pikachu along." Ash approached the bedside, placing his rump on a chair. For the first time, Sasami was able to see Ash.

"You seem pretty nervous about what's going on," Ash verified. Pikachu hopped onto Sasami's bed, allowing the sister of Ayeka to pet it. It began to ease Sasami so much, an innocent smile formed. Pikachu seemed pleased that Sasami was happy once again. "Pikachu always bring a smile to a lot of people's faces." Sasami became another statistic.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Ash chuckled a bit, sympathy for the hurt girl fluttering with each funny huff.

"What are you being apologetic about? Pikachu and I got you help for your wounds." Sasami appreciated that, but suddenly frowned.

"Well, I don't know what's going on. I don't really know who I am." Ash and Pikachu were shocked. Sasami couldn't remember anything that had happen. She couldn't remember making breakfast with Grandpa, hanging clothes with Ayeka, watching Tenchi leave for school…and now, nothing came to mind. Whatever happened from that fall in the cave, her memories departed like the Pacers after their involvement with Pistons' fans at the Palace of Auburn Hills in Michigan in 2004.

"You…can't remember your name?" Sasami shook her head. This was a problem.

"Post-traumatic Amnesia," the doctor diagnosed. The injuries to her head, along with memory loss, gave the doctor a clear description on what's wrong with Sasami. Ash heard the doctor, wanting to make sure that his ears were working properly.

"Amnesia?" That's right, Ash.

"It's not the same thing that you're use to. A Pokémon's Amnesia and a human amnesia are two different items. When a Pokémon has amnesia, their special defense is raised. A human's amnesia means basically memory loss, whether from injury or disease or addiction." Clarified, Ash turned to Sasami, worried that the news was worse than the initial report. That's when there was a piece of information overlooked.

"You know, when I was carrying her over here, I heard her whispering 'Sa. Sa.' I think she was trying to say her name, but I'm not sure." Sa, as in Sasami?

"I was saying that?" Sasami questioned.

("Yeah, you were,") Pikachu backed up Ash's claim. Ash saw that Sasami needed comfort. Quickly, he had an idea.

"Well, from what I'm seeing, you look like a spry youngster like I am," he admitted. "So, Sally's out of the choices. How about for right now, I call you Sammy." Sasami seemed intrigued by the new name Ash was giving her.

"Sammy?" she repeated. It appeared that the name was a nice choice for her.

"Yeah, what do you say?" Sasami gave it a thought. After a minute, she came to a conclusion.

"I like it." Everyone, even the nurse wanting to check in on Sasami, or Sammy for right now, beamed a smile. That's when the nurse knocked on the door. All turned to see her with a tray of food. There was cereal, eggs sunny side up, whole wheat toast, chocolate milk, orange juice…where's some coffee? Doctor wants his java!

"Breakfast is ready," she announced. Finally, here's some food for thought. Ash figured some food may help in the healing process…at least to recover from those bruises and lacerations.

"I think breakfast sounds like a good start," Ash reasoned. The nurse placed the tray on a rolling table and then rolled it over Sammy's bed. She was rather hesitant with wanting to eat the made food. "You're gonna need to eat. I know that hospital food isn't the best, but it's better than what I can whip up. Trust me." Chuckling, Sammy saw the sense and humor of Ash's words. As she ate, everyone stepped out to allow Sammy to feel comfortable with her meal, but Pikachu stayed with the hospital-ridden girl, hoping to understand her better. Ash called home once more, wanting to know if there were any clothes for Sammy to wear, in case she would be released in the near future. Later that night, a small yellow owl emerged from the south, carrying a parcel to Ash, who was happy to see the bird. "Thanks, Noctowl. Sorry to pull you from the ranch." The bird didn't mind the job ordered. As he reentered the building, the doctor came forward with a smile on his face as Noctowl left for base.

"Well, Ash, I've got good news," he spoke. "Sammy's health is good enough that we can release her." That _was_ some good news. Ash was happy to know that Sammy could be able to go and find her family…if only her amnesia didn't exist.

"Thanks a lot, doctor." The doctor nodded before taking Ash to Sammy once more. The bandages on Sammy's head were removed. Yet, there she was, sleeping with Pikachu cuddled so close. Sammy heard the door open, waking her up. Without the doctor, Ash entered, seeing how comfy Pikachu was with Sammy. "Hey, I've got good news." Sammy beamed as she believed what was coming while Ash got to her bedside.

"Am I going home soon?" she guessed with some enthusiasm. Ash slightly dipped his head, but still shone a smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you are going to be released from the hospital. I kind of wish there was some way to return your memories." Sammy frowned, somewhat heartbroken from the answer. "Instead, we can stay over at my home in Pallet. If there's one thing other than blood and love for Pokémon that my mom and I are related, it's helping those in need. I'm sure we'll find your folks." That was all Sammy needed to hear. She smiled brightly, trusting Ash on the promise.

"Thanks." That's when something clicked in her head. Memories, perhaps? "You know, all day, I never had a chance to ask your name." Oh, that? Ash scoffed a laugh, acting guilty of forgetting about that.

"My fault. I believed that the doctors gave you all the detail, but I guess not. I'm Ash Ketchum." Sammy got the details now. She reached over and reeled in Ash, pecking his cheek. Ash became astonished with this affection.

"That's for helping me." Aw, how nice was that? Ash smiled, nervousness showing. Then, the nurse came to her room, a notice on her mind.

"Mr. Ketchum, visiting hours have expired," she warned. "I'm sorry, but rules are rules." Both Ash and Sammy acknowledged the ruling, thus they had to depart for the night.

"Well, we'll see you in the morning," he planned as he acquired his Pikachu.

"Good night," she yawned, ready to go to sleep. Ash left, his sleeping Pikachu in his arms. The next morning, Sammy was up and about, much like most mornings with breakfast on mind. She managed to wrestle on a blue t-shirt with loose-fit jeans. With one final check, Sammy was discharged from the hospital. She met up with Ash, ready to beat feet over to Pallet. "Well, Ash, you ready." Ash coughed a chuckle. Yeah, he was ready.

"You bet, and so is Pikachu." Pikachu, wide awake, nodded to the notion of heading back to Pallet. On that exchange, both departed from the hospital, heading south. Already, the story hasn't stayed too stationary, but that may change. While she can't recall her own sister or friends or anyone, Sammy…or Sasami's vanishing act back at her home has caused chaos. What kind of chaos will be disclosed next time?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Pallet over Panic

_Chapter 3:Pallet over Panic_

* * *

CRASH! What was that? It sounded like it was back in the Misaki household. Tenchi was coming back from school when all of the ruckus echoed. He raced up, finding a bleached-blue-haired woman in some hand-me-down gown and a tail and an irate Ayeka. You had to wonder why Ayeka was flipping out? Tenchi did question Ayeka's temper tantrum. "Hey, Tenchi, we may need some help," the new woman requested. Right away, Tenchi shot a scowl at the new woman as if she was responsible for Ayeka's outburst.

"What did you do, Ryoko?" he scorned. Immediately, the new woman, Ryoko, threw up her hands in defense, claiming innocence.

"Nothing!" Tenchi had doubts. "Hey, even Ayeka cleared me of this and that's rare of her to do." This situation became bizarre in Tenchi's head. That's when Ayeka came out when she spotted Tenchi.

"Oh, Lord Tenchi," she exasperated. "Have you seen Sasami today?" Sasami doesn't exist anymore. Okay, that's a lie. Sasami was elsewhere, only she wasn't Sasami, but Sammy and that she was traveling with Ash...in that world.

"Yeah, this morning when she watched me leave," Tenchi remembered. That was when Sammy, or Sasami heard a noise and ran into the cave, got cracked in the head and given her amnesia. Quickly, he realized that there was a problem and began to worry about the child. "Are you saying that she gone?" There you go. Ayeka nodded, provoking Tenchi to throw his briefcase to the dirt to join her in the search. Ryoko just slumped on her feet, not wanting any part of the fiasco.

"Great, only when Ayeka snaps, the domino effects take place," she sighed. "I'll get Ryo-oki." She proceeded inside to get whatever Ryo-oki was. Meanwhile, Sasami...uh, Sammy, Ash and Pikachu had traveled over a river, going through the woods. No, no grandmother's house on the way.

"How much farther?" Sammy began to complain. Ash climbed a small hill, stopping at the top. He was overlooking a town beyond the route. Was this the destined location?

"We're here," he announced. Sammy and Pikachu joined Ash on the hill to see the town. "Sammy, welcome to Pallet Town." Sammy seemed awe-stricken. This was Ash's hometown.

"Pretty good town." Not to awe-inspiring, but there's potential like that large white house with windmills by it. Ready to head into..?

"Ash!" a familiar voice echoed out. Sounded like Ash's mother. Ash and Sammy turned to...it was Ash's mother, carrying groceries. She wore a pink button-down shirt and long skirt. By her was a clown...no, seriously, it looked like a clown.

"Mom, I wasn't expecting to meet you halfway," Ash acted surprised. All the mother could do was smile at her son's stun.

"Well, I was coming back from shopping." That's when she saw Sammy, still that beaming smile sticking on her mug. ""So, you must be Sammy, the girl with amnesia." Sammy frowned at the sound of her ailing condition. The mother realized that she got upset with the unintended tease. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Yeah, she should have chosen her words more cautiously.

"It's alright," she murmured. "There's nothing I can do at the moment." Man, it had to suck not having anything to remember. That's when Sammy saw the mother's grip on one of those bags slipping out. In a snap, she held the bag to allow the mother to regain control. The mother was astonished with her sudden demeanor.

"Oh, thank you." Ash held the bag as well, but though differently.

"Why don't I hold onto that?" he offered. "We're all going the same way." It was family, so the mother released her grip on that loose bag before she completely fumbled the contents. Then, Ash turned to the clown and it's two bags. "You got those bags, Mimey?" The clown chimed that it would like some aid with one of them. Sammy to the rescue.

"Mind if I?" she suggested. Mimey obliged, handing a bag to the young girl. With that situated, the five continued toward town. They reached a white house with a porch and swinging bench.

"This is our home, Sammy." They all proceeded inside where everyone pitched in and put the groceries away. Nothing unusual about that.

"I bet you're all hungry," the mother motioned to food. "Since you're our guest, Sammy, do you want anything special?" If this was some sort of attempt to regain Sammy's memory, fat chance for it to work. However, it was a nice gesture.

"Not really," she moaned. "I don't have any idea, but can I help you cook?" The offer to assist the mother in her cooking may help. The mother gleamed a smile, accepting Sammy's request. Ash and Pikachu couldn't help but smile at the scene. He walked off to allow those two to bond and proceeded to the phone. What purpose was there? He dialed numbers before getting in touch with someone. On the other side was a turquoise-haired woman wearing what appeared to be a blue officer uniform.

"This is Officer Jenny of Viridian City," she named herself.

"Officer Jenny, it's me," Ash mentioned. Jenny seemed to get what was up.

"Ash, I was just about to wire you. Well, to update you, no one has claimed to have known the girl. There are fliers to indicate what her presence but so far no one has given me a clue." Ash understood Jenny's situation, knowing that the fliers could provide some aid to her parents' whereabouts.

"Thanks for the update, officer. I'll check with your sister in Pewter where I found her."

"Good idea. I hope there's better news there." Ash hoped the same thing. "I let you know if anything comes up."

"Thanks a lot, Officer Jenny." He hit a button to disconnect with that officer. He dialed another number. Before long, there's Jenny again.

"This is Officer Jenny of Pewter City," she identified herself. Wait...she looked exactly like the previous Jenny? Twins? Clones? Ash seemed indifferent about the different Jenny.

"Officer Jenny, what's the news there?"

"Well, considering where you found the injured girl, I would expect someone from here to speak up, but so far no one has." That had to be troubling for Ash, but not as much as Sammy. "By the way, how's she doing?"

"Suffering amnesia, but other than that, she's up and about."

"Well, that's good to hear. I've advised the other Jennys about the missing girl case and given your phone number should anything come up." Ash nodded to the issue, thinking any help is good news to know.

"Thanks and let's hope someone claims her soon. I want to resolve this for everyone's benefits." And you thought it was because Ash didn't appreciate Sammy being with him. With Jenny's nod of approval, she and Ash hung up. Ash slouched back, pondering how no parent could report that their child has gone missing.

"Wow, you've got skills with food," the mother complimented to Sammy. "You must be a natural." Wait, could it be that some mental ice have been cracked? Did Sammy's help with the mother actually be helping her memory?

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I can explain that, Delia," Sammy shrugged. The mother, Delia, laughed at the innocent gesture of Sammy. Ash overheard the two talking, suddenly thinking about what it would be like to be with her.

"A natural-born cook, huh," he muttered with an honest smile. "Now that I hear her, I somehow wish that I don't find Sammy's parents...or that if we do, that she'd want to stay with me." The fact that her hands with foods were something to admire made Ash start to think upon the future...until the phone started to ring, snapping Ash out of his delusion. Was it Jenny with news of Sammy's family? He answered the phone. If he was expecting a Jenny, he would be disappointed. "Ketchum residence, Ash here." A blond female with a flower in her hair was on the other side.

"Ash?" she gulped. "I thought you were gonna continue your adventures." Ash scratched the back of his head, embarrassed about the sudden events that clouded his premonition.

"Sorry, Daisy. A few things came up like finding that girl near Pewter City." Daisy got interested with what Ash was motioning about and grabbed something.

"That would explain the fliers going around this region. Say, I know Misty's not really expecting this, considering that she's playing around with her Togepi and that me and my sisters are gonna be going on vacation from the Gym, tomorrow. How about you bring her here and spend sometime with her, making sure she doesn't feel lonely." Ash took a minute to think. It would mean going further away from what he had in mind to begin with before Sammy's arrival, but it could help out with her meeting some of his friends. He decided on the latter.

"I don't really see a problem with a surprise visit, but we'll take the long way, through Mt. Moon so that people get the idea of who she is."

"Wonderful. I'll talk to you later." Ash bowed a nod before hanging up the phone. Delia came into the scene, wondering who called.

"What did Daisy want?" she asked as Ash turned to her.

"It was a checkup and an offer to visit the Cerulean Gym," he replied. "We can rest tonight, then Sammy and I can go and see Misty." Delia didn't feel too comfortable with this premonition.

"Are you sure?" Ash had a plan in case Sammy's folks came toward them.

"It's a long shot, and we are going to take the long route, but I do wanna solve Sammy's dilemma. I'll take her to the site where I found her and see if there have been any changes." It sounded like a precise idea until Sammy strolled into the room, overhearing Ash's plans and becoming frighteningly worried.

"Is it because you don't like me?" she sadly questioned. Ash and Delia jumped at the question in a bit of a surprise, like she meant that the mother and son don't care about her.

"Absolutely not," Delia snapped a reply. "Why would my son not care about someone in ire like that? He doesn't go out of his way to solve problems because he doesn't like anyone he comes across, except for Team Rocket. He looks out for everyone's best interests. It's nothing to worry about since he does this all the time, even though it was my responsibility in raising him." Ash grinned a smug at his own mother, mocking a "thank you."

"That also includes being reckless in a few of those areas," he added. Humiliated, Delia scratched her cheek, giggling to hide her embarrassment. Sammy pretty much got a clue about how Ash worked his magic, smiling at this funny family, albeit only mother and son. "Anyway, is supper ready?" A look into the kitchen, and a ding later...

"Yep," Sammy chirped. "Let's eat." All entered the kitchen, ready to scarf on the meal. The discussion about tomorrow's plans may be about the trip, but how long will it be until Sammy's family...or Sasami's family finds that cavern? Probably not too long now.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Cross Country Calamity

_Chapter 4: Cross Country Calamity_

* * *

Night had fallen over Pallet Town. Ash planned to get an early sleep to beat any morning/afternoon log jams. In his room, Ash decided to sleep on the floor with a futon on hand and allowing Sammy to rest in his bed. It was easy enough for Ash to crash, but Sammy was another story. She began to think about what could happen when she's reunited with her folks. Sure, she won't recognize them, but any history would be a start for her. She twisted her body to Ash, wanting to ask him questions about her feeling in connection to finding her family. "Ash?" she called. Hearing her, Ash arose and spun his eyes to the girl.

"What's up, Sammy?" he groaned.

"I'm...really nervous about meeting my family. What am I expecting to do when I meet them?" Ash could defer Sammy's dilemma, blaming the loss of memory. It was a tough nut to crack, let alone eat.

"That's actually a pretty good question. I guess we'll know when we cross that bridge." Sammy wasn't expecting Ash to be helpless, thus making her frown a bit. Ash had to cheer her up. "Sam, everything will work out. You'll see." With a smile, Sammy nodded. "Let's get some rest. It's gonna be a big day or two." Ash could not be meaning that it would take two days to reach Sammy's family. Getting a call from Daisy, Ash was invited to hang out at the Cerulean Gym and be with Misty.

"Two?"

"Well, if we go through Viridian City and Pewter City, we'll be at Mt. Moon by mid-afternoon. There's a friend along the way to Cerulean that can give us lodging. In addition, I did wanna show you where Pikachu and I located you and see if there's anything that might come into your head." Ash had planned out this new trip. He rolled over to get some sleep. Sammy felt horrible for her interference on Ash. Ash was so focused on going to the Hoenn Region that when Sammy came into his life, all plans that he had were thrown out the window along with all hopes and dreams. Yet Ash showed no ill will. She hopped out her her bed and decided to crawl into Ash's futon, cuddling her body with his. Ash became alert, feeling her warmth heating his back. "Sammy?" Sammy became fast asleep. Ash sighed, allowing Sammy to sleep by him. "Good night." Ash joined Sammy in dreamland momentarily. However, their close bonding was being viewed. Peeping on the two youngsters, there was a trio with binoculars watching and studying them...from the trees.

"So, they'll go through Mt. Moon instead of the road that connects Viridian to Cerulean," a woman with blood red hair gelled like a reverse tidal wave scoffed at Ash's scheme. "I get his idea of retracing that kid's steps, but seriously." It would seem that the woman wasn't too thrilled about Ash helping Sammy out.

"Jessie, we've been trailing his Pikachu for a couple of years and you're criticizing him helping a girl who lost her memory?" questioned scornfully a blue-haired man. His schoolboy blue hair was not as shiny as Sammy's. Both of the new people wore white uniforms with a red "R" on their chest. Jessie had more of a flashy uniform with the mid-drift and skirt combo. The other was more of a basic uniform, almost looking like a one-piece. There was one more on there.

"Are you saying that we should ignore Pikachu and go after the kid?" a whitish cat with an oval coin wondered with a rather broken Brooklyn accent. Somehow, it didn't sound like that was the focus of discussion.

"No, Meowth! I'm saying that we should help the twerp this time." Jessie sighed that her partner would resort to good deeds. Big deal, he felt sympathy for Sammy.

"You do realize what the boss might think if he hears about you going against customs, right James?" she mentioned. That's when a thought came up as soon as she was done talking. "Or better yet." Uh oh! What's the idea?

"Betcha she's thinking on how to claim the kid as ours," Meowth wondered. That cannot lead to anything positive.

"If there's anyway we can remove the equation between those two, we'll claim that we're domestics of the boss and that the kid was the boss's daughter who got involved in a crash." It would sound like a great idea from her point of view, but James and Meowth became doubtful to the thought. They leaped down, ready to start their sick plan. Little did they know, someone was listening to them. Like a highly skilled ninja, someone peeled the bark off of a tree like paper...how many Jennies are there?! Another Jenny, not in the same uniform but in a black spandex suit, overheard the plan, knowing that they weren't up to anything good.

"I'll help make sure Sammy's safe," she whispered in prayer. There's one plan that's gonna blow up in their faces. The next morning after breakfast, Ash, Sammy and Pikachu were ready to head out. Destination: Cerulean Gym.

"You guys be careful on your way," Delia warned as she watched her son and new friend leaving the house.

"We will, mom!" Ash promised. As they were exiting the town limits, Ash remembered something, thus digging into his pants pocket. "I almost forgot. You were wearing these when Pikachu and I found you." It was the beads that came out. Sammy received the beads, beginning to think on what they were.

"I had pigtails," she revealingly chuckled. She fixed her hair and had the beads on in no time. "Well, how do I look?" Ash saw the same girl that he and Pikachu found, but had to criticize about it.

"Personally, I like you better _without _the pigtails. You think so, Pikachu?" Pikachu gave a look, even having it's own regard.

("Well, I see her with more a ponytail,") it teased. Sammy giggled at their remarks before they continued. Hey, people have their own tastes. A couple of hours passed when they returned to Viridian. As they tried to make their way through, Ash suddenly spotted Jenny continuing to post fliers of the found girl.

"Officer Jenny!" Jenny turned to the sound of the call. She smiled, seeing that Sammy was alive as Ash told her.

"Ash, you came back," she voiced. "Taking her to be evaluated again?" Not quite, officer. Ash told Jenny about the plans from Daisy's call, which she took with stride. "Sounds like a good idea. Knowing how joyful the gym is, I bet Sammy will have fun." Sammy's cheerful self shone. That's when...

"Sammy!" sounded like Jessie. She, wearing a maid's outfit with a long skirt and her hair in a ponytail, came rushing into the scene. She stopped and folded forward, acting like she was out of breath. Ash, Jenny, Sammy and Pikachu were surprised that. "You're alive! I can't believe it!" Really? No one could make a clue about it. To Ash, it sounded like he was right about what Sammy's name was.

"You know Sammy?" he asked, placing a hand on Sammy's shoulder as protection.

"She's the daughter of my boss." Ash and Jenny were perplexed. Sammy, a daughter of a possibly wealthy boss? A few red flags rose in Jenny's head, not knowing that a relative was nearby. "What happened to her?" Unknowingly that it was a false identity, Ash came forward with the details.

"Well, details are rather sketchy, but Pikachu and I found her unconscious in a wooded area in Pewter City. She had some nasty wounds to her head which needed medical attention." With her act that may have been worthy of an Emmy, Jessie came up to Ash, grabbing his hand in praise while on her knees.

"Thank you very much, young man. You and your Pikachu deserve to be rewarded by our boss." To Ash and Pikachu, they were going to be happy that Sammy was going home to restart her life. However, Jenny, being the professional officer, had her sixth sense kick in. Something didn't feel right to her.

"How come your boss never filed a missing persons report?" she questioned the story. Everyone turned to Jenny, who didn't like the way this was going. Jessie was quick with a response.

"My boss is going through some financial trouble that he's been to caught up to watch over Sammy. He hired one of his best maids to find her-" RIP!!! Her words were interrupted when her disguise was ripped off...but how? An orange dog came out and clawed the outfit off. Oops... The others were shocked to see Jessie as who she really was. Swiftly, Ash yanked Sammy away from Jessie, knowing that this was a lie.

"Team Rocket!" he bellowed angrily as Pikachu stood forth, ready to protect his friends. So did the dog. Jessie was had. How could she get out of this?

"Alright, no more miss Rocket." She grabbed a red/white ball from behind her and tossed it up. "Arbok, Poison Sting!" The ball opened up, releasing a light which formed a large purple cobra. James and Meowth emerged to back up Jessie. The Arbok fired volleys of purple stingers at the group. The dog retaliated, launching a plume of fire, scorching the stingers to charcoal...and the four. The fire wasn't done yet. It swirled around the four, burning them mercilessly as they screamed in pain.

"Nice Fire Spin!" The fire died down and the team...they looked better last night.

"That hurt," Meowth complained.

"Team Rocket, you're under arrest!" roared Jenny. It wasn't the Jenny with Ash and Sammy because she turned to the other one in the ninja suit. She and a few male officers came up placing all but Arbok in custody. There was no need. It was out. Ninja Jenny came to the rest, knowing that Ash and Sammy were okay. "Everyone good?" They nodded, saying that they were fine.

"Nice timing, stepsister," Officer Jenny complimented. Stepsister? Ninja Jenny and Officer Jenny were alike. Even Sammy had that double take going.

"How many Officer Jennies are there in this world?" she shrieked at the two. Who can blame her? Both Jennies shyly laughed at her.

"This is the last you'll see of us," Meowth shouted as he and the human Rockets were escorted away.

"It's kinda hard to say, exactly," Ninja Jenny huffed at the amnesiac youngster. "Let's just say, it's an extension of families." Interesting way to put it. After the incident and a bite to eat, Ash, Pikachu and Sammy arrived at Pewter City, where Ash proceeded to the spot where he and Pikachu found her.

"This is the spot," he pointed out. Sammy looked at where she once laid. Still, nothing came to mind.

"If this was where you found me, where could I have stumbled from?" she wondered. That was a good question.

"Well, not from the Gym. I highly doubt that Brock would know you." They proceeded forward when they came across a cavern by a cliff side. Was this where Sammy emerged from? "Never been this far into the Pewter woods, less find a cave here." Pikachu agreed. Ash looked up, finding a tunnel going up... or down from the top. Without warning, a meow echoed the walls of the tunnel. That's when Ash saw a grayish cat-like creature falling with a cotton ball for a tail. The big ears weren't helping the creature. Without a second thought, Ash made the catch, trapping the creature with his arms and snaring it in. "Gotcha!" The creature felt the catch, grateful that it was saved. It meowed happily before putting it down and seeing Sammy, being more excited. It scampered and hopped into Sammy's arms as if to say that it was reunited with someone it lost.

"Aren't you a friendly little guy." The creature became confused. To Sammy, it was a new creature. To the creature, it was like Sammy didn't know who or what it was. For Ash, it may have been a clue to where Sammy emerged from.

"Could it be..? Could it be that Sammy was from the top of the tunnel?" Sammy and the creature came over, wanting to know what they heard from Ash.

"You say something?" Ash turned as he stepped away from the tunnel...a move that may have saved his life.

"I think you came from the top of this tunnel and above is your home. Knowing that this creature fell from above, I can bet that your family will have some rope to repel down here safely." Pay up, Ash. A chorus of screams flooded the cave. Thuds sounded from impacting the ground...and each other. The pile included Tenchi, Ayeka, a blond female with a moderately heavy tan wearing a striped shirt and jeans and a green-haired female with a white turtleneck and skinny slick pants. Ash peered at the collateral of bodies, disbelieving that they did a more reckless approach. "Of course, this is why I'm not a betting man." Well, floating down was Ryoko who remained levitated above the rest.

"You can't keep your big butt out of Tenchi's face, can't you," Ryoko mocked the others. Insulted, Ayeka jumped onto her feet, pushing everyone off of her...with force to knock a tree over...almost.

"Well, no one advised us that there was a hole which you pushed me into!" she bellowed back. Both girls were seething so much, they forgot about Tenchi or anyone else.

"Excuse me," Ash spoke up. Ayeka turned to Ash, willing to make sure he was clear of any fireworks that may explode.

"Keep back, you don't-" She stopped when she saw Sammy...or from her knowledge... "Sasami!" She bolted over and hugged the sister that she feared to have lost...and nearly toppling Ash like she did to pretty much everyone else. Ryoko smiled as well, knowing that Sasami had been found. "Sasami, you don't know how worried I've been. Thank goodness that you're all right." If only she knew the truth about the amnesia that Sasami had suffered.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sasami asked. Ayeka was stunned. Ryoko rose an eyelid, interested in how this would turn out. Although Ash seemed to get what that outburst was about, he had to tell Ayeka about the injuries that Sammy/Sasami was dealt.

"Sasami, it's me, your older sister, Ayeka." Still, it failed to register in Sasami's head.

"Older...sister?" Could there be a way that Sasami can regain her memory?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Swimming Memories

_Chapter 5: Swimming Memories_

* * *

The reunion had started, but it was very rocky. Sasami and big sister Ayeka were back together...but Sasami's memories were still absent. Ryoko, Tenchi and the other girls were a bit dumbfounded with the discovery of Sasami's amnesia, though they were starting to figure it out. All Ash could do was stand and watch as the troubling situation unfolded. "Sasami..." Ayeka hushed at the problem. "You...don't remember me?" Apparently not.

"How can I?" Sasami wondered herself. "This is the first time I've met you." No one could puzzle what happened to Sasami that she couldn't remember her sister...or her name. "And who's Sasami?" Wow. What can you say to that? Tenchi came up to Ash, wanting to know why Sasami had an issue of remembering her family, friends, including herself.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" he questioned the younger man. Ash saw what happened to them when they all descended from the heavens...or their home and had a pretty good hypothesis about what caused Sasami's injuries.

"She suffered a moderate concussion when I believe she fell herself and it's probably what caused her amnesia," he reviewed. Tuning in, Ryoko got the puzzle pieces to fit in her head.

"Well, that could explain why Sasami's having trouble remembering her spoiled big princess sister," she teased. Ayeka did not appreciate the sound of that. However, the tone of her voice may explain some aspects of spoilage.

"I'll give you a spoiling, you wretched space pirate!" she yelled angrily. Tenchi and the other girls sighed in frustration, like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Oh, boy," the blond huffed, tossing a towel with ash remains. The creature, who had more of a brownish fur, galloped back over to Sasami's side while Ash tried to be the mediator.

"Ladies, ladies!" he rose his voice. Ryoko and Ayeka turned to Ash, not wanting any interference from the outside.

"Back off!" they snapped in unison. Ash refused, stomping his foot down.

"How about no." This was a two-on-one brawl between Ash and the unlikely team. "It seems you guys care more on each other than for Sasami. Maybe it would've been better if you didn't come with the rest of your friends." Ouch! Ash was acting more mature than the princess. The space pirate was no contest. They growled, acting defensive to what Ash became angered at. Of course, he would get help...but from the green-haired woman, not his Pikachu.

"While you two have been jarring at each other, this kid was able to take care of Sasami, despite her head injuries," she stormed. "You can take a few lessons from him in composure." Ayeka and Ryoko glared at their green-haired accomplice...before going back at each other. Talk about no avail.

"Perhaps if you were watching where Ryo-oki was going when we were searching, it wouldn't have barreled into the ash pit of the barbecue grill!" Ayeka continued to growl. That would explain the gray fur earlier.

"Yeah, and you think that you'll be a grand queen when you can't even keep an eye on family," Ryoko added to her retort. Can someone end this before Sasami and Ash walk?

("Thunder!") Pikachu summoned loudly. It released massive jolts of electricity, zapping Ryoko and Ayeka badly. After a few seconds, both girls were smoked, sparks still zipping around their bodies before...Boom...Boom. Both were flat on the ground, smoldering from the shock.

"Okay, who hired the mouse with the overdeveloped electric personality to stop our conversation?" Ryoko murmured weakly, continually suffering from the voltage. Sasami approached Pikachu, petting it in the head.

"Thanks, Pikachu," she praised. Pikachu enjoyed the petting. However, Sasami continued to frown. "Still, I don't understand what's going on and why you guys were searching for me." The blond woman seemed puzzled with how to address the amnesiac girl, thus turning to the green-haired.

"Kiyone, I think you should try to explain," she surrendered control. "I suck at them." The green-haired, Kiyone, grumbled at the blond's quick admittance.

"That's because you never try, Mihoshi," she retaliated. Shaking her head, she knelt down to Sasami. "Sasami, we've been trying to find you after you vanished from home. We can't lose the backup princess of Jurai, now can we?" If you think Sasami was surprised to know about her being a princess, the look on Ash's face was sheer priceless. He was flabbergasted to know that he was treating a princess.

"I'm a...princess?" Sasami hushed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, timeout!" Ash yelped with his hands forming a "T." "Are you telling me that you're all here watching over a young heir to a throne of a kingdom?" It would seem to be the case.

"Well, not really," Tenchi confessed. What do you mean not really? "They came to my home on their own occasions, even Washu who's back home in her lab." In other words, all these girls came together on coincidence. Ash had to think it was a pain for Tenchi to endure.

"Sorry I asked." No big deal. "And to think, I was escorting Sam-...I mean Sasami to the Cerulean Gym to meet Misty." The gang seemed fascinated with Ash and his easement of Sasami. Ryoko, recovered from Pikachu's electricity, came forward.

"Well, why don't we join and discuss who we are?" she proposed. Not a bad idea. "That way, we clear confusion and help establish a solution to Sasami's mental case." Even the space pirate's got smarts. Going with Ryoko's words, Ash obliged to her offer.

"Why not? The Gym's in the next town over, passed Mt. Moon." Ryoko flashed a grin as she picked up Ryo-oki, all cleaned up.

"We can be there in a few minutes." That's when she heaved Ryo-oki to the sky, making Ash and Sasami gasp in horror and disbelief. It would soon be enlightenment. Ryo-oki began to morph into something much, much larger than its first form. Watched as it became a giant silver spaceship with sharp fins protruding in each direction and a pink jewel as a crown, Ash and Sasami awed at the transformation of the little creature. "All aboard!" A blue beam rained down on the large group, uprooting them onto the developed ship. Because the trip was short, everyone hopped off near the next town. They arrived at a large structure with a giant cutout of a horned white sea lion which had the words, "Cerulean City Gym" underneath. This had to be the place. Ash knocked on the door. Without warning, the door opened. By itself? Ash entered cautiously and looked. There was a green frog with a yellow abdomen embedded with a green swirl. All Ash could do was smile.

"You trying to scare us, Politoed?" The Politoed just rubbed its head, saying that scaring people wasn't what it attempted. "Come on in!" Listening, the rest followed, staying close. Inside was a remarkable sight. Windows of fish swimming around, this place looked like an aquarium. Even Mihoshi had to enjoy the view.

"This is such a calming place," she commented. "I think you can forget that we're in a gym to workout sometimes." Kiyone sighed, agitated with her friend.

""It's places like this that I wish _you_ were forgotten," she murmured. Mihoshi gulped a stunned act.

"Why would anyone wanna forget about poor little me?" Gee, from Kiyone's flustered look, it pretty much said it all. They entered a pool area with a diving tower at one end...and a patio set on the other side. On the patio was a little cute creature wearing a spotted eggshell, sleeping. Pikachu proceeded to the patio, Ash not too far behind.

"Togepi's here, but where's Misty?" he wondered. He looked around, not eying anyone. This was weird. Standing in front of the tower, Ash peered down, wanting to dunk his head in to see if this Misty was underwater. It would be the worst place to be in because a door slid open from behind Ash, a redhead mischievously grinning at the badly placed trainer. Tenchi saw it and tried to alert Ash.

"Behind you!" he called. Ash snapped his head up and trying to turn, but too late. One good kick to the backside and Ash was swimming. Everyone, not Pikachu and Togepi, gasped, hoping Ash would be alright. Ash reemerged from beneath the surface, gasping for air and waking the little egg from its sleep. Recovered, Ash huffed a smug at the redhead who sent him into the drink.

"I thought you were a little more cautious when it came to surprises, Ash," she snickered. Ayeka couldn't help herself but giggle at Ash's sudden misfortune.

"Yeah, real mature, Misty," he grumbled. Sasami came over and assisted Misty in helping Ash out of the pool. Besides, he wasn't in swimwear. After a couple minutes of introductions, Misty decided to pop the big question.

"So, other than Tenchi, you're all from this planet called Jurai?" Leave it to Ayeka to dispute this while her little sister joined Togepi in the pool, enjoying themselves on a floaty.

"Correct," Ayeka replied. "Jurai is much like Earth in so many aspects with the different seasons and environments, but where the similarities end is the spiritual power that lay beneath the cores of us. Although, there are those who dwell on abusing the power for their selfish desires."

"Hey, it comes with the territory," Ryoko retaliated. Who's territory?

"Anyway, when we realized that Sasami was missing, everyone but Washu went frantic with details on what happened, unaware about a hidden cave about a block from the shrine," Tenchi added. "That was when Ryo-oki, after plowing into a rental grill that my dad retrieved and covering itself with charcoal remains, dove into the cave and disappearing from sight. Of course, that's when we all took the tumble." Thankfully, Ash did step away in time and allowed everyone to join...in a pile. "What interested me was how Ash was able to take care of Sasami while we were panicking." Misty offered a smile while sighing, expecting this behavior from Ash.

"Well, that's Ash for you," she huffed. "He's one person who doesn't turn down help. Heck, even my sisters felt appreciative of his actions." A few of the girls would coincide with Misty's words.

"Hey, I believe you," Kiyone agreed. "Ash knew that she needed care and told me on the short way that the first place was the nearby hospital. Still, I kinda wish the circumstances were a little different, like Sasami not suffering amnesia." Everyone felt the same way, frowning at the thought of losing it.

"Kiyone, would you feel helpless if you lost everything you remember?" Mihoshi asked. All Kiyone did was scowl at her friend once more.

"I'd be overjoyed if it was you who lost your memory of the Space Police Academy." It would appear that Kiyone didn't appreciate Mihoshi for being the dullest tool in the shed. Suddenly, there was a ring from the doorbell. Now who?

"I'll get it," Misty called as she got up and proceeded to the door. When she opened the gate to the gym, there was a shadowed green-haired woman in a red shirt and black pants. Misty was a little stunned to view the new woman. "Well, this is unexpected. Why are you here, Sabrina?" Sabrina, the teenage witch?

"Your sister, Lily, had asked me to stop by and asked if I can help with the girl's problematic amnesia," she explained. From one sister to another...lovely. Misty sighed, getting a hint of where the sisters came up with the invite.

"Does that mean you..?" Misty didn't finish but Sabrina knew what she would be asking. She escorted the new girl in. Entering the pool area, Ash was astonished to see Sabrina. Why, was there a history between the two?

"Sabrina, fancy meeting you in a different Gym," he gulped. Sabrina was a Gym leader? Pikachu acted particularly defensive to the new arrival. Togepi? It approached Sabrina like it was an friend.

"So, Misty has a Togepi, I take it," she smiled as she raised the Togepi, undeterred by the icy cold stare. That made Sabrina smile. "A friendly warrior." A friendly warrior? Tenchi sensed a power from her, making him act in defense.

"Ash, why do I feel a strong energy from this woman?" he wondered. Ash didn't react the same way, feeling more than fortunate enough to see her.

"She's the Saffron City Gym leader," Ash motioned. "Not to mention a natural with psychic powers. She gave me and Misty a few loops." Psychic powers? Ryoko didn't believe Ash's claim.

"Gimme a break," she huffed. "I don't believe you have psychic powers. It's all backstage humor." Tenchi felt the presence, as well as Pikachu and Ash knowing her personally.

"You defy my curse?" Sabrina retorted lowly. Out of Ryoko's hand, a ball of energetic light formed.

"This is the power of a space pirate. There's no one stronger in the universe who can wield a power such as this." Sabrina appeared indifferent to Ryoko's show of energy. "I like to see your strength, teenage witch." Ryoko had to have seen the TV show. Sabrina rose a hand while Ash, Misty and Sasami retreated. This had to be bad for Ryoko when Sabrina's hair lofted without any wind. Without warning, an unseen force of strength propelled Ryoko over the pool and crashing into the bleachers. Collapsing in pain, Ryoko moaned a grog in agony and pain. Tenchi and the other girls, not Misty, were absolutely stricken with fear...and understanding as Sabrina's hair fluttered back down.

"And that's why you don't mess with a Gym leader's adverse abilities," Misty mocked the unconscious space pirate. Sabrina stopped her rage on Ryoko to study Sasami.

"So, this is the amnesiac girl," she took note. Ash bowed a nod while Ayeka came forth.

"She's my sister, Sasami," she informed. Sabrina listened, only to notice the beads in her hair.

"Can I take a look at those beads?" Sasami agreed by removing the beads, allowing her hair to rest on the head and giving the beads to Sabrina. She noticed something interesting about the beads. What could it be? "Moon rock..." Moon rock? She turned to Ayeka. "She was born under the moon, wasn't she?" Ayeka nodded. "I have a solution to recovering your sister's memories. I can take her to Mt. Moon to feel the Moon Stone." That's it? "Considering the power that the major stone holds, I'm positive that Sasami's memories will be restored." This was a wise Gym leader, thus Tenchi decided to abide Sabrina's tactic.

"We'll hold you to your word," Tenchi accepted. "But I want to come along. I'm as responsible for this mess as Ash was in taking care of her when she got injured." Ash saw no problem with Tenchi joining him, Sasami and Sabrina.

"Sure thing," he smiled. Tenchi turned to the other girls, wanting to say that he'll be fine on this trip.

"I'll be back with good news, alright?" Kiyone and Mihoshi obliged, but Ayeka felt abandoned with him departing. Tenchi recognized this, thus willing to comfort the older princess. "Ayeka, this is your sister that we're helping, so don't worry too much." Ayeka felt that she was part of the problem as well, but this was Tenchi so she gave up her argument and allowed Sasami to go along.

"Be sure that nothing awful happens to Sasami," she warned. Tenchi nodded before he joined Ash, Sabrina and Sasami. About a couple hours went by when they entered the mountains on the route back. Going through the tunnel, they entered a large opening where a large violet boulder laid rest. Was this the Moon Stone?

"Well, considering that we're here in the late afternoon, the Clefairy and Clefable won't appear to make their ritual dance until later," Ash shrugged, hoping to see some more creatures.

"We stay, we might watch," Sabrina warned. "Right now, the Moon Stone is ours to borrow." Sabrina handed the beads back to Sasami, instructions on hand. "Sasami, all you have to do is place the beads on the Moon Stone." That's all? Sasami listened and approached...Ash?

"Ash, if I do regain my memory, can I still be friends?" she asked. Aw, she was worried about what may happen when her memories return. Ash patted her head, not worried a bit.

"Absolutely," Ash promised. Sasami gave a hug to Ash, fearing otherwise. Then, she strolled over to the Moon Stone. Placing the beads and hands onto the Moon Stone brought a massive glow, shrouding the cavernous tunnels white. What could it mean? Could the Moon Stone revive Sasami's lost memories? Or was the young princess's mind clearly gone?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	6. Great Minds Readjusted

_Chapter 6/Final: Great Minds Readjusted_

* * *

Mt. Moon lit up like the sun from the inside and illuminated all the tunnels. Ash, Sabrina and Tenchi covered their eyes with their arms, trying not to be blinded. Sasami had embraced the Moon Stone in a ploy by Saffron City Gym leader Sabrina after a quick study...and using telekinesis to send Ryoko into a heap. The light in the tunnels became so bright, pink fairy creatures rooted out to wonder what the deal was. Finally, the light began to dim. Ash, Sabrina and Tenchi lowered their arms, hoping to see Sasami alright. One look...and nothing began to make sense as Sasami emerged...except that it wasn't really Sasami. The clothes were the fabrics that Sasami was wearing, but something was way off. Whoever this new sky blue-haired girl...or woman was, she had no pigtails for starters. She was about twice as tall as Sasami. The three awed the appearance of the new female who turned around, opening pink eyes to the three in the cave. No one had any idea of what to do. "Do not be frightened," the new woman said nonchalantly. It wasn't that they're scared, just mesmerized with the view.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sasami?" Sabrina questioned. The girl bowed her head,not a good sign of promise.

"My name is Tsunami, a goddess on the planet Jurai. I've resided within Sasami since the space pirate attack on Jurai...where Sasami had died." Did that mean Tenchi, Ayeka, Ash and the others were watching over a corpse? "I had taken over her body and tried to act like her for the most part." So, instead of watching Sasami, Ash apparently was looking over this entity known as Tsunami. Tenchi quickly figured something with Sasami's behavior back home and meeting Tsunami.

"Then...all this time, back home in the countryside?" he reviewed. Tsunami bobbed.

"It did seem rather unusual for a little girl to do so much of the household chores, Tenchi. Not only did I acquire Sasami's body to protect Princess Ayeka from worrying about her little sister, I learned a lot about how humanity is displayed and respected and for that, I am thankful." She remembered Tenchi, meaning that Sabrina was spot on with the whole memory recovery.

"If you remember Tenchi and Ayeka, your memories seem to have returned," Ash hypothesized. "But you're a goddess. How could you-" Tsunami giggled at where Ash was taking this meeting.

"I may be a goddess, but that doesn't make me perfect. I do have my flaws." More proof that no one, not even those who are immortal, are perfect. Ash slightly rose a smile. Something didn't feel quite right with him. "When I fell into that cavern, I feared déjàvu. Sasami plummeted to her death during the pirate attack. I assimilated her body after her accidental plunge and have been in her vessel since then. This time around..." Tsunami floated to Ash, placing a hand onto his head. "This young man was there to aid me." Aw. Ash blushed at the praise that Tsunami was ready to present.

"Pikachu and I just happened to be there at the right time." To Ash, meeting Sasami- uh Sammy- no, Tsunami was pure coincidence.

"Perhaps to you, but when you had taken care of me, I began to have feelings that Tenchi could understand when I was Sasami." She leaned in. Ash's eyes began to widen from the approaching goddess. Sabrina and Tenchi could only think what Tsunami beaded to. "I began to believe love." She touched and pressed her godly lips onto Ash's, a great moment for anyone to attain a kiss from a god or goddess. Ash closed his eyes, feeling her feelings of an immortal bequeathing a mortal in a passionate expression. Their lips parted, but no one frowned or showed rejection to Tsunami's action. Tenchi, Sabrina and the fairies were instead awe-struck. Not just because she's a goddess or that her words had little knowledge, it was just surreal.

"Tsunami..." Tenchi hushed. Tsunami turned to Tenchi, echos of what may be questioned running through her mind. "What will happen to Sasami? I mean, her body?" Tsunami feared the question would be spoken, thus she saddened. It was going to be a terrible message.

"I'm afraid to notify you on what may happen. What will happen is that Sasami will ascend to the heavens to finally rest in peace. I've prolonged in this vessel for long enough and the injuries that she- I mean I suffered is a sign that the body is deteriorating. I wish I could preserve her body for a replacement, but there are somethings that are beyond my powers." Tenchi became distraught. No more Sasami. Ayeka would be in severe tears, the other girls in denial and there was nothing that could be done. "However, with this body dying out, I've decided to assimilate another vessel." She turned to Ash. Her feelings were ready to pour out. "Ash, ever since I've met you, I felt a warmth and comfort that I never felt with Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi or Yosho." Who's Yosho?

"Yo...show?" Sabrina repeated in question.

"My grandpa," Tenchi answered.

"Oh." She didn't know the family so how would she know?

"I want to bond with you, share powers to coexist with nature and quell those who seek to harm the environment," Tsunami prayed. Ash didn't need to think for an answer. He realized that someone like Tsunami respected nature and fight those who saw otherwise.

"Of course," he agreed. Tsunami huffed a glee before her ghostly body entered the new and permitted vessel. Once inserted, Ash started to emit a shiny blue glow. Ash and Tsunami were now one. Once Ash opened his eyes, Sasami's body was no more. There was grief. For Tenchi, telling Ayeka about Sasami passing on was going to be tough. For Sabrina, it was a new experience involving otherworldly spirits. For Ash, it was a mission accomplished, even if Sasami wasn't coming back to life. The older two gazed upon Ash, who seemed to know what to do next.

"Ash, do you...want to head back to Cerulean?" Tenchi pondered Ash's thoughts. Sabrina saw the look in Ash, telling them that returning would be a good idea.

"Ash would want you to confront the rest of your harem about Sasami," Sabrina pointed out. Ash turned to Tenchi and bobbed a nod. It was a tall task. Ash led the way, petting some of the fairies along. They arrived back at the Gym a couple hours later, Sasami-less. Tenchi told the girls and Misty about Sasami's fate. Needless to say that Ayeka took the news hard. She dove onto Tenchi's chest, staining his shirt with her crying eyes. Ryoko, surprisingly, teared up when she heard the passing. Mihoshi, obviously distraught, bawled her eyes of twin waterfalls. Kiyone bowed a prayer, shedding a tear of her own. Ryo-oki, Pikachu and Togepi understood the sadness of everyone, hearing about someone passing onto the afterlife. Ash left the pool area, allowing the rest to give their lasting wishes to a girl who lived a brief but grand life. He benched himself in an arena which had floating platforms throughout the pool's surface. He peered at his hand, wondering what would've been if he just proceeded to the Hoenn Region instead of attending to Tsunami. His thought process would be interrupted.

"To think that you were watching over the kid the other day," Misty murmured as she walked in with Pikachu and Togepi. Ash felt rather deceived by the whole detouring done by Tsunami despite the problems that she faced.

"I know," he sighed. Dipping his head, he began to reflect on what may have been a choice encounter. "I kinda wish that we met on different terms." What other terms would there be?

"Why's that?" Even with his saying, Ash couldn't come up with anything to back it up.

"I...don't know. I wanna say to meet her, find her home and be done with it, but even then..." Togepi came up and patted Ash on the free hand, an attempt to comfort the troubled trainer. Ash was astonished to see Togepi offering comfort. "Togepi..."

"I think Togepi's just as concerned as Pikachu and myself." Ash picked Togepi up, a faint smile that this creature was very caring. That's hen Ayeka entered the room, willing to praise Ash for everything he could to treat her already deceased sister.

"Lord Ash," she spoke. The four turned to Ayeka as she approached the group. "Despite the knowledge of my sister's death and Goddess Tsunami using her body, I thank you for everything possible." Ash received praise for the feudal raising of Sasami, but even he felt helpless with what recently transpired.

"Princess," he stuttered. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your sister on Jurai." Ayeka smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright. Lord Tenchi and the rest had a debate and we decided to give you a ride to the Hoenn Region." Ash and Misty were stunned. Despite all that had happened, Ash was about to get a lift to his next adventure which had been delayed.

"Are you sure?" Ayeka nodded. Ash realized that this was his reward for taking care of Sasami for the remainder of her time. He smiled, knowing that his would be proceeding on with his career.

"Thank you very much." Ash, Ayeka and Pikachu stepped out of the Gym, Ryoko and the Ryo-oki spaceship on the ready.

"So Ash," Ryoko voiced. "You ready to go?" Ash swung a nod as he and Pikachu got to the pirate's side as Ryo-oki beamed them up. Before long, Ryo-oki departed for the northwest. With the oceans underneath the speeding transport, Ash's thoughts began to focus on the all new adventure. Ryoko had some time to talk to Ash. "So, what was it like to be with Sasami when she was with you?" Ash tried to reflect on what it was like to be with the girl before all this chaos ensued.

"It was actually a great time. I've had a chance to taste her cooking and I've felt...her comfort the night she stayed at my house." Ryoko acted in awe, thinking that Ash was a skin-felt teddy bear.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fell for her." She's right. It was more of the other way around.

"I'm not sure, but I think Sasami...or Tsunami fell more for me than Tenchi." Ryoko laughed a bit, satisfied that one girl wasn't after Tenchi. They proceeded onto Hoenn where they parted ways.

_

* * *

_

(YEARS LATER...)

In Pewter City, a pile of rocks laid adjacent to the cave. The top rock was engraved with the name of the late girl.

"SASAMI MISAKI JURAI"

Meanwhile, Ash, wearing a black travel vest, was working on stew inside a giant pot over a fire. There was a picnic table which was a few yards from Ash and the brewing pot. Grabbing a saucer, Ash scooped a drink and sipped the broth. Well, Ash? "Just about right," he surveyed. The desiring aroma lurched the attention of a gray cat with a coil for a tail. There was even a spike tomato in its mouth. Ash saw the cat and fruit, smiling. "How did you know what I need, Glameow?" The Glameow handed the fruit to Ash who began to chop it up into little squares before adding it into the stew. "The Tomato Berry should add enough spice to liven up the meal when they get back." When did Ash get so good cooking? Was it Tsunami?

"This is a rarity," sounded another girl. Ash and Glameow didn't see Misty when they turned to spot another redhead. She was wearing a brown vest over a maroon long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Her spiky hair had Ash huffing for a wanted information.

"Zoey, what's up?" Zoey tossed a lime at Ash, asking him if this could also be added to the stew.

"I should ask you where Dawn and Brock are, as well as your Pikachu." Ash scratched the back of his head as if to say that him cooking wasn't his idea.

"They went to town to pick up some supplies. Dawn saw a new app for her Pokétch and raced to get it." Zoey huffed a sigh. It sounded like Dawn to do something like this.

"Typical." That's when her attention seemed to have focused onto Ash, like there was a topic in need to be addressed. "Anyway, the reason I came to see you was about that story you told me about a week ago. I was wondering if you can show me proof that you have a spirit existing inside of you." She didn't trust Ash. Ash decided to give Tsunami a summon.

"Okay." He closed his eyes, focused with the blue light coating him and before long, Tsunami came out. Zoey was shocked and no Pikachu was in sight. Tsunami gazed upon Zoey, never a frown to show.

"Hello there, Zoey," she greeted. Zoey was flabbergasted. She wasn't speechless.

"So, you're Tsunami," she gasped. She lowered herself to Zoey's level...and smiled.

"I sense a warmth radiating from your heart. Is there something that attracts you to Ash?" Tsunami believed that Zoey had a feeling for Ash. Zoey didn't hide the truth.

"I'll admit. I...have admired his strong will to protect the nature and the Pokémon while being stronger in his training." A good list to go on. Tsunami saw an idea.

"If you want, we can both love Ash together. I won't hold you back, but join you along for the ride." This was an empowering offer to enjoy Ash equally.

"To be bonded with a spirit in the compassion of love. I don't see why not." Tsunami had exited ash's body and merged into Zoey's, shrouding her in the same light. As soon as she opened her eyes, she focused on Ash who became suspicious of her.

"Was all that the truth?" he asked. Zoey approached the trainer, a wicked smirk on her face.

"Tell me about this being truthful," she sneered before kissing Ash in the lips. Ash felt it, sensing the truth from her mouth, thinking that this was a double smooch: Zoey and Tsunami kissing him. She was truthful. While they had their moment, in the distance, a wild pink-haired woman in some unique clothing watched on. By her side...Sasami's ghost. They watched on, knowing that Ash was going to be alright.

"I know I can pass on, Washu," the ghost mentioned. "I just wanted to see Ash once more." She got her wish. Washu smiled, leaving things the way they were.

"It's quite a story," she huffed. "Well, I gotta return. I want to look into Prof. Rowan's data of these creatures and see about raising Tenchi's son...once I get him to donate somethings." Her vile smile began to scare Sasami...which was weird since that's the ghost's job.

"When will you stop torturing Tenchi? If I wasn't dead, I'd protect him with my life!" Her feelings for Tenchi were pretty strong even though she's seen him in spirit. Washu lightened her mood as if it was a joke.

"Don't worry. I do wish those two...or three the best." Washu walked off and Sasami faded away, leaving the couple to get along. Ash and Zoey were proud to let their emotions come full term, but the real winner happened to be Tsunami. She united two trustworthy people and couldn't be more enthused.

* * *

THE END


End file.
